


Midnight City

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Illumi is a moderate creeper, Look this is narrated by a slightly manic 12 year old, Murder, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), POV Killua Zoldyck, as always, at least I'm putting the sass in assassin okay, so I wrote it like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Killua was trained in Nen from the very beginning, instead of training on his own.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 20





	Midnight City

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been confused why the Zoldycks didn't train Killua in Nen. So I made this AU. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS this is like my first HxH fic in two years so please forgive the weirdness lol.

The city underneath them glittered like a million jewels, lighting up the night below them. 

Killua and his new acquaintance sat on a bench, looking over the city from 10,000 feet above through the airship's window. He was beginning to think that this exam was loads more fun than he even thought it would be. Who would’ve thought that someone like Gon would be there?

Gon, meanwhile, munched on his drumstick, and then turned towards him. 

“So,” he asked, “Your parents. I mean, where are they?”

“Oh. They’re alive, probably,” Killua replied. 

“What do they do?”

Killua shrugged. 

“Eh, they’re assassins.”

“They both are?”

Killua burst out laughing. 

“Wow,” he said, “You took me seriously. That’s so weird.”

“Huh?”

“Most people only like me because they can’t tell if I’m being serious or not, you know.”

Gon looked at him, a confused expression on his face. 

“I think you’re being serious. Why wouldn’t you be?”

“Why not? People lie all the time.”

“But you wouldn’t lie.”

Killua shook his head. 

“You’re weird, you know that?”

He looked down at the table, and leaned against his hands.

“I’m from a family of assassins, right? And they’ve got real high hopes for me, you know. But, I can’t stand it. Who wants their whole life planned out for them?” 

He looked at Gon. 

“When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all flipped out. It was crazy! My mom had tears streaming down her face, and she kept screaming about my potential as a top assassin or whatever.”

Gon laughed. 

“Horrible parents, right? No wonder I’m rotten.”

Gon smiled at him. 

“And then,” Killua continued, “We started fighting. So I slashed my mom’s face, electrocuted my brother, stabbed him, and ran away!”

He looked away, hand under his chin, deep in thought. 

“I’m sure they’re out for my blood, now. But, if they come after me, I’ll kill ‘em. When I’ve got my license, I’ll hunt them down to the last one! I bet they have pretty hefty bounties on their heads…”

But then he sensed something. An aura. 

A strong one. 

He stood up, and flared out his aura, making sure that whoever was there knew better than to mess with him. 

Gon stood up with him. 

“Killua,” he asked, “What’s that?”

The aura moved, and then disappeared. 

Killua stayed standing. 

“Look out,” he said, “I think we’re going to be attacked.”

“Attacked?”

Killua nodded. 

Gon took his fishing pole out of his pack, and got into a ready position. 

And they waited. 

Killua sighed. Now would have been a great time to use En, if, well, he could use it. When had he ever needed it before? He was always fast enough to avoid using that sort of stuff. 

But now, Gon’s life was at stake. And he sort of liked Gon. But it wasn’t like Gon couldn’t take care of himself. He had made it this far in the Hunter Exam, after all.

Maybe... if Gon had gotten this far, it probably meant that he knew how to use Nen, right?

That would be awesome. 

“Hey, Gon,” Killua said, casually, “Do you sense anything?”

“Sense what?” an unfamiliar voice said. 

Chairman Netero stood by them, an unnaturally cheery smile on his face. 

Killua glared at him.

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

“Huh?” the Chairman said, trying to sound innocent. 

Killua smirked. 

“You’re fast, for an old timer.”

Netero laughed. 

“Oh, that trick? I just barely moved, that’s all.”

Killua shifted a little bit, flaring up his aura again. 

“What do you want?”

“Oh, I’m just bored. I wanted some company. And there’s no need to flare up your Ren so much, young man. I’m sure you’ll be safe from threats. For now.”

Killua scoffed, and his aura trickled down into a bare Ten. Just in case. 

Gon looked at them, confused. 

“What’s going on?”

Killua looked at him, dumbfounded. 

“Wait, you’re saying that you don’t know… umph!”

Netero covered Killua’s mouth with his hand. 

Killua bit at the hand, and shoved the Chairman away, nails forming claws at the older man’s throat. 

“Don’t touch me, you old geezer!”

Netero chuckled. 

“Well then. No need to be so rude,” he responded calmly, unphased by Killua’s threat. “But, Mr. Zoldyck, I don’t believe that Young Gon is supposed to know about _that_ until after the exam.”

“He’s not?”

Netero shook his head. 

“But aren’t there other contestants that know about it? Like that creepy guy Hisoka - ”

“I’m going to stop you there, young man,” the Chairman said. “Now, who wants to play a game?”

* * *

There it was. 

The ball. 

Netero tossed it up and down idly, while he explained the game to them. 

Killua smirked. 

Take the ball from the old guy. Easy. He should be able to do it just fine. 

Gon, however…

Gon didn’t have Nen. Which meant that he would be hard pressed to even touch the ball, especially since he was going after this Netero dude. Who, unlike Gon, could definitely use Nen.

He didn’t have to worry too much for him, however. Gon was smart enough to get through this.

He smirked again.

Killua straightened his stance, and then launched into Rhythm Echo, using it to disguise his presence. 

He even added an extra little tidbit: using Zetsu so that the old geezer would really have no idea which one was him. 

Perfect.

He flared out his aura and launched himself at Netero, using Ken to boost his leg while still protecting the rest of his body. 

He swiped at the ball, claws out. Again. And again. But the chairman just kept dodging him, no matter what he did. 

He knew better than to keep going against an opponent that was that far superior. 

He stopped. 

“I give up.”

He turned around. 

“Come on, Gon! Let’s get out of here!”

Gon shook his head. 

Killua gaped at him, dumbfounded. 

"No," Gon said. 

Killua sighed. 

“You know, he didn’t even use his right arm or left leg when he was going against me. You have no chance.”

Gon smiled at him, in true Gon fashion. 

“Okay!” he replied, cheery as ever. “I’ll just make him use his arm and leg then!”

Killua kept gaping.

What the hell was up with this guy?

He just left, flushed with failure. 

Never again. He'd improve, and the next time some old fart asked him to play catch, he'd win. No big deal. 

Never again. 

* * *

Killua stood in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets. This Gittaracky guy or whatever wouldn’t even take a second to beat. He looked like a total idiot. 

No sweat. Killua’d just zap the guy with some of his electricity, and boom! He’d be a Hunter. 

Sweet. 

He smirked. 

And then he looked at the door that Gon had been taken through, after his fight with Hanzou. 

Would he be okay? He wondered. 

No, he didn’t have to worry that much. Gon was tough. He’d wake up, and then they’d get their licenses, and then be on their merry way. Maybe he’d go with Gon. Maybe he wouldn’t. But he totally would relish the freedom he got. 

If he got any from his family. 

_Scratch that,_ he thought. _I’d totally go with Gon. If my family doesn’t try to take me back, I’ll train him in Nen and then we’d be unstoppable._ _It’d be awesome._

He cackled internally. 

But then, what?

Would he stay with Gon, or would he go back? He couldn’t just abandon his family. They were his family, for freak’s sake. The only reason he’d gotten so far in Nen training. It was his purpose in life to become the next Zoldyck heir, right? 

Nope. 

He’d abandon them in a heartbeat. He was only there to get new jobs these days, anyway. Not really anything else. Why would he want to be in a house where his entire life was controlled? He couldn’t even eat as much chocolate as he wanted to because it would be “bad for his performance.” Psh. 

If he was going to become the Zoldyck heir, it would be on his own terms.

But, if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t think he wanted to do that anymore. Heck, he didn’t know what he really wanted to do anymore, besides hanging out with Gon some more. That would be nice. 

He was totally leaving. Nothing could stop him. 

But then Gittarackur took the needles out from his face, and everything shattered. 


End file.
